With Two Years Past
by BreadLoaf
Summary: Oneshot! Two years after the shutdown of the supercomputer!


**A/N This was a story that popped into my mind the other night, based off what could've happened after the Lyoko Warriors shut down the supercomputer and if Evolution didn't happen. I dunno why I wrote it. I guess it's a "me" thing. This is a short story, with pairings of OxA and UxY. Set a few years after season four. All of the group are 16 to 17 years of age. I am accepting any review, even minor flames. If you don't like, save yourself some time and don't read. -BreadLoaf**

**Plot: After the Lyoko Warriors have shut down the supercomputer for good, the group slowly becomes more distant. Jeremie has decided to pursue his goal of becoming a world-renowned scientist and left to the school for gifted students. Also, William was sent to a Juvenile detention centre for attempting to deal drugs to the local population surrounding Kadic. Ulrich and Yumi start to go out, but what about Aelita and Odd? Will they have a relationship of sorts that is more than friends or will they remain the way they are...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of the characters portrayed in it except for any of my OC's which I may add (But I _probably_ won't, emphasis on probably...)  
**

* * *

**WITH TWO YEARS PAST**

**Rating: Teen**

**Warnings: Fluff; Teen depression; M rated references**

**Age Recommendation: PG - 14**

Chapter 1

_(Odd's POV)_

Our group of four trekked down the Boulogne-Billancourt streets towards the corner cafe, anticipating a good coffee and some peace. The day of current hadn't been kind to us, lighting storms, power outages and near on complete isolation from the rest of the world. When the weather had cleared, we grabbed out raincoats in case of further storms and ran out the gates at high speeds. When we got to the door and inhaled the cocoa aroma, my stomach growled. I quietly moaned out the hunger, which was noticed by my roommate who smirked as we walked in. Hearing the tingle of the bell that signified our entry, the owner of the cafe looked up and smiled at her familiar customers.

We moved over to the corner of the room, and took our seats on two couches, Ulrich next to Yumi and Aelita next to me. Before I sat down I declared "I'm having a cappuccino and a cookie, anything for you guys? It's on me."

"Second the cappuccino, no cookie thanks." Yumi requested, resting her head on Ulrich's shoulder.

"Third that." Ulrich added, shifting into a comfortable position.

I turned to Aelita and asked if she wanted anything, she looked pretty tired out and declined the offer. I turned and walked to the counter, pulling my wallet out of my purple jean pocket as I did. When I reached Kerry, the elderly shop owner, she looked up and graciously greeted me.

"Hello Odd, how are you, dear?"

"I'm good thanks, you?" I replied.

"I'm grand. So what is it that you want today?"

"Err, three cappuccinos and a chocolate chip cookie please." I requested.

Kerry jabbed some buttons on her till, "That'll be $6."

I looked up, surprised. '_That was cheap'_ I thought. Did she forget to put in the price of the cookie? I asked her about the low price but she said the cookie was free of charge, winking. I paid her the cash and placed my wallet back in my pocket.

"I'll bring them over to you in a minute." The shopkeeper turned, and busied herself with the coffee maker. I poured a glass of water for Aelita in case she got thirsty, before returning to the couches.

As I sat down, I swung my feet up onto the small table in front of me before it was occupied by Ulrich's. I slumped back into the couch, reminiscing about the first time we came to this place.

_The heat blasted in waves over the sunlit streets. We had all said our goodbyes to Jeremie earlier that day and were in low spirits. When entering the cafe we closed our eyes, feeling the breeze of the air conditioned room wash over us. This would become our new hangout, we mutually thought._

I was taken out of my daydream by Kerry placing down our coffee on the small stand that sat between us. We murmured our thanks and resumed our gazing into the middle distance. After a few minutes of thought, Aelita sat up from her small doze, suddenly wide awake.

"How long have I been asleep?" She demanded.

"About ten minutes..." I yawned.

The pinkette calmed a little and saw the glass of water on the table; she picked it up and had a few sips before setting it down again. Yawning herself, she began to lay her head on me and resumed her napping in peace. I found her weight quite relaxing against my chest and settled back down myself.

Ulrich spoke up "What are we going to do? There's crappy weather outside and nothing to do inside." he finished his sentence with a slight plea in his voice.

"I don't know, you tell me." I replied. "I quite frankly just want to stay here."

Taking a bite out of my cookie, I watched as Ulrich cautiously took a sip from his coffee. Satisfied with the temperature, he began gulping it down hastily. This cafe made some of the best coffee in the area so we never needed to test to see if it was of a high standard. I took a few sips of my own coffee and settled back down from the short conversation that had happened a few moments prior.

I thought of Jeremie, and how his leaving had brought Aelita and me closer together. We were best friends now. I knew that Aelita held a special place in my heart, as did Ulrich and Yumi. Recently though, Aelita had filled a greater part of my heart than it did two years before.

After the shutdown of the supercomputer I had stopped at my attempt to go out with every girl in Kadic. Our lives, which were so dedicated to stopping XANA, had now been filled up with schoolwork and more boredom. Our overall grades had increased and as much as it made our parents happy, it was short-lived joy to us. We all knew that we would prefer to save the world rather than getting a B grade in Science.

My mind flicked back to Aelita. She had taken Jeremie's leaving badly, constantly breaking down in class and crying herself to sleep. I would too if my best friend would leave me all of a sudden. After many weeks following the departure of our bespectacled friend and Aelita had cheered up, our group had somewhat gone back to its original state, minus one member of course.

Yesterday had marked the sixth month since Jeremie had left and the second year since we shut down the supercomputer. We celebrated by staying up all night at Yumi's and watching movies, reminding ourselves about demonic teddy bears and a possessed Gym teacher. It was a good night, but it left us all bored and fatigued for today.

Drifting out of my dream, I looked up to see that Yumi and Ulrich were making out slowly. I made a gagging sound which was followed by a snigger from my chest. Looking down, I saw that Aelita was viewing the whole scene with mingled curiosity and disgust.

My best friend lifted her head off me and sat up a little straighter than before. We exchanged looks of annoyance and then, in perfect unison, chorused "Get a room."

The couples lips broke apart and their eyes bore into ours with malice. Looking away fervently, we stood up. I chugged down the remainder of my coffee and was just about to finish the last sliver of my cookie when Aelita whipped it from my fingers and ate it herself.

"No fair!" I exclaimed with a look of shock.

Giggling, the cookie thief said "Should we head back to Kadic?"

Acting, I folded my arms, pouted then turned away. I regretted this shortly after because Aelita jabbed her fingers into my side.

"OW! Aelita!"

"Odd!" Aelita said, miming me.

I thought of a quick retort, but then thought better. It was a joke, after all and making a big deal of it would exacerbate things. "Let's just head back to Kadic. Are you coming, you two?" I asked Ulrich and Yumi.

"Maybe later, Odd, see ya Aelita." Yumi replied.

"Bye guys." Aelita smiled.

Aelita and I walked to the door of the cafe; I opened it and allowed her passage "After you, my fair princess." I said, using an old nickname. Aelita curtsied and walked through, putting her rain jacket back on and pulling her hood up. I followed and did the same thing.

Upon leaving, a cold blast of wind greeted us and Aelita and I both shivered. We turned left and began our return to the Academy that had become our home for the last four years. About halfway back I noticed that my best friend's hand was shaking so I took hold of it in my own, gloved one. Aelita displayed her thanks in a smile that I had grown to love.


End file.
